The present invention relates to a mat for multispectral camouflage of objects and permanent constructions.
The development within the observation and target finding techniques makes it still more necessary to generate camouflage means which have a multispectral effect and which, consequently, are effective in the visual, the near infrared and the thermal spectral ranges as well as in the microwave range, or which at least in some of these ranges cause a reduction of the contrasts which artificial surfaces provide relative to natural environments as far as visual appearance, heat radiation, reflection of light and radar waves etc. are concerned. For plane, inclined or horizontal surfaces, e.g. on buildings or material or on roads or other fortified areas, it especially applies that in the visible spectral range irrespective of the colour they reflect incident light in such a way that they appear very bright relative to natural surroundings. Moreover, some of said surfaces are frequently trafficked, often by vehicles, which raises particular requirements to the camouflage means.
Known are camouflage means such as camouflage nets or camouflage mats which are effective in one or more spectral ranges, cf. e.g. the published German Specifications DE-OS 20 16 404 and DE-OS 22 52 431. Said specifications deal with camouflage mats, which by means of combinations of heat insulating layers and metal foils and possibly textile coatings provide protection against observation and target finding apparatus in the visual, the infrared and thermal ranges as well as in the radarrange. However, especially owing to the foils provided in said known camouflage mats, these known mats have to be treated with considerable care, and they cannot bear traffic, especially traffic by vehicles, and furthermore they are not suitable to camouflage plane surfaces owing to the particular reflection characteristics of such surfaces visual spectral range as mentioned in the above.